


No Investigation

by theparadox



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, in other news: scott ryder is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theparadox/pseuds/theparadox
Summary: As the Pathfinder, Scott has to maintain a certain level of decorum. Reyes knows how to keep secrets while simultaneously getting him what he needs.





	No Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> and turns out what he needs is reyes' dick

_“I wonder where Ryder has gone.”_

Peebee’s distinct, high-pitched voice pierces through the air from above where it dwells in the research center, presumably slouched against the central console. There’s a softer, lower mumble in response, likely Vetra’s reply, but only the asari’s returning laugh is easily heard. At least, from downstairs. Where the Pathfinder can really hear them.

But he is in no position to dismiss their worry. He is in no position to speak.

Scott makes a soft sound, almost a whine, for he can do little else. Words are impossible with the way Reyes occupies his mouth to entirely, so fully. The Pathfinder lifts soft blue eyes, as if to question whether their game should continue. But he sees only a damning smile in return, a warm hand dropping to the head in his lap to trail loving fingers through his hair. “Shh,” he soothes, raking his fingernails against his scalp. The sensation urges a whimper from Scott’s throat, vibrating around the thick invader upon his tongue. “They won’t need you urgently. Continue, my love.”

As if he can do anything else with the way the gentle hand upon his head becomes a firm station, tightening around the back of his head to keep him pressed closely into the smuggler’s lap. Scott tries to breathe around his cock, readjusting himself to arch more fully over his lap, eyes fluttering shut, long lashes casting long shadows upon his cheeks. He wanted this. He wanted this _so badly_ , to be at Reyes’ mercy, to be something other than the Pathfinder. To simply be Reyes’.

 _“Have you seen the Pathfinder?”_ He can hear Kallo ask – though his voice is distant, the urgency of it seems so close. Ears perking to the sound of his name, Scott shivers, clenching his knees tighter together. He can feel his body tense, his desire to have something hot and heavy shove into him, to fuck him. Once, he felt ashamed of this. The thick desire to be so elicit, so close to normality, to professionalism. But he managed to confide in Reyes, earning him that damning wink. _I will take care of it,_ he had said. Scott didn’t take him seriously at the time. He should have.

 _“What, you haven’t seen him?”_ Replies Lexi’s honeyed tone, urging Scott closer into Reyes’ lap. One hand reaches to wrap around his lover’s thigh, fingers digging into his hip, while the other grips between his legs. He holds onto himself with a firm hand, uncertain whether to push away his arousal or to engage it. The indecision is an act in itself and he _throbs_ , his body pushing into his grip.

When he tries to inch off, to withdraw his mouth from where it stretches across Reyes’ cock, the guiding hand at the back of his hand turns tight, pushing him back down. The insistence urges a sob from Scott’s throat, gratefully drawing his lover back in. “It’s all right,” he whispers, fingers tightening in his hair to move him up and down, recreating his rhythm. “They’ll be fine without you.” The confidence in his tone sends a warm, liquid sensation down his spine, as though melting into him. Scott trusts him. God, does he trust him. He trusts him with every fiber of his being, every lick of common sense that says _no, he lied to you once, think about this for a second._ He trusts him with his life.

_“Maybe he’s in his room.”_

Baby blue eyes spring open – will they come check? Do they need him so immediately that they’ll visit his quarters, perhaps assuming him asleep or busy? He can picture it. Kallo, followed by Peebee, knocking briefly out of courtesy, but otherwise opening the door to the captain’s cabin with a soft _hiss_ , only to see this. The Pathfinder on his knees before the Charlatan of Kadara, head in his lap, swallowing his cock like a master – and fucking his fist to the thought of being intruded.

Scott’s whimpers grow louder, his eyes falling shut and rolling into his head, as his hand moves of its own accord. Reyes controls his rhythm and his hand tries to match it, but his self-control isn’t so absolute. The image of his crew’s shocked faces as their Pathfinder is fucked and used by the cheating smuggler burns into his mind. Watching, frozen, as Scott can’t stop sucking him, doesn’t want to stop, just wants more of him.

“Fuck, _Scott_ ,” he can hear sighed above him, and the young man doesn’t even need to look up to know what he will see. Reyes, head falling back, eyes closed, struggling to stay open to watch his beautiful boy devour him, lost in his own imagination. “They will _hear_ you.”

Perhaps it’s the image, perhaps it’s the thought – Scott lifts far enough for Reyes to fall barely from his lips before he’s gasping, moaning his orgasm into his fist, his hole fluttering and tightening at the instinctive desire to have something _inside_ him. The roots of his hair sting as his lover’s grip tightens, knees shifting and arching as he finishes, ropes of release smearing and catching against Scott’s cheek and lips. Exhausted and shaking, the Pathfinder slumps against the inside of Reyes’ thigh, a small pink tongue flicking out to lick at the side of his mouth.

 _“Come on, you saw him bring Vidal on board,”_ resonates Drack’s deep baritone, carrying a heavy chuckle in its words. _“You can probably guess what they’re up to.”_

Somewhere far away, miles from the beautiful waves of his ebbing orgasm, Scott can feel himself smile, his head nuzzling against the cloth of Reyes’ jeans. For all his arousal toward the thought of being caught, the reality is less than ideal. He exhales a satisfied hum, lifting an opposite hand left dangling between his legs, to curl closer around Reyes’ hips in a low sort of hug, tugging at him. He can feel and hear a breathy chuckle through his core, the same tightened hand loosening in order to stroke his hair, his forehead, wiping the remnants of their indulgence from his face with a discarded article of clothing.

“You are gorgeous, beloved,” he whispers, a thumb stroking against the side of his boy’s eye. A few tears have gathered there, urged by the desperation of his desire and the satisfaction of it.

Scott’s smile widens as he buries his face into Reyes’ hip, nose trailing against the soft, warm flesh of his lower stomach. “God, I love you,” he replies, his breath heating the skin. Fingers tightening into the cloth of his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> in which i don't know how to elegantly summarize a fic in which scott deep throats reyes while being turned on to the sound of people searching for him but hey
> 
> also watch as this asexual writer manages to actually write smut while including the word 'cock' in the writing  
> but it's barely 1000 words long  
> eh close enough


End file.
